Panem's Fire Angel
by HeyBirdy
Summary: At age 15 Prim is chosen for the Hunger Games. With Katniss being too old to volunteer, Prim has to fight for herself. How will she survive with only her knowledge of healing? What happens when she catches the eye of another tribute? A/U


** Panem's Fire Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Info: ** In this story 12-year-old Prim is not with 18-year-old Cato. That's just creepy.

**Ages: **Cato- 17 Prim- 15

I hope you enjoy the story. Tell me what you think when you're done reading it!

* * *

**Reaping Day**

I wake up in a fog. My bones creak as my legs move out of bed. It was the dreaded day, the reaping day. I wish I could just stay in bed until the day is over. Just not show up, but I have to. It feels like my legs are moving on autopilot as I draw up a bath.

It's funny how everyone goes all out for a day like this. Getting your best dresses and doing your hair. Just so two kids can be chosen to be slaughtered. But that's the world we live in.

I didn't even notice Katniss was already gone. I wonder why she got up so early. I'm usually the early riser. I guess she went out to go hunting. That was the most therapeutic thing for Katniss. I think it's the only thing keeping her sane. Me, on the other hand, what keeps me sane is healing and herbs. Two things that are not going to help me very much in the games.

Stop thinking like that. How, out of a bunch of kids is my name gonna be drawn. I'm only in there once.

After my bath I put on my dress. The dress Katniss used to wear when she was my age. 15. She had to get a knew dress made since she grew out of this one.

I'm surprised I'm able to fit her dress. Katniss was always bigger than me at each age since she's a hunter. But this year I finally hit that growth spurt I was looking for. I got a little taller, my chest grew, and so did my hips. I'm no longer puny Prim. Although still skinny and malnourished, I think I look better than I did a year ago. I comb my hair out. Then add a single braid at the front of my blonde hair, leaving the rest down.

I walk to the kitchen area to see my mom trying her best to prepare a breakfast with what little we have.

"Hi honey," she states barely giving me any eye contact.

"Hi mom. Where's Katniss?"

"She went hunting she'll be back soon."

"K," I reply. I look to my right, noticing a loaf of bread on the counter. My mouth immediately starts to water.

"Mom-"

I'm cut of by her. "The Mellarks brought some bread over as a gift. It was very generous of them. I couldn't leave them empty handed though, so I insisted on giving them a apple that Katniss happened to find the other day."

"Wow, that was so nice of them."

Soon Katniss comes back we enjoy our nice breakfast solemnly.

* * *

We head to the justice building. I go through the line to get my finger pricked. Katniss goes towards the adult section with my mom. Since shes told old to be reaped.

I stand next to some girls I've seen at school before, I don't know them very well though. I look over to the boys section, scanning the area till I find Rory. I give him a sad smile, which he returns.

The music starts playing showing the video presentation we see every year. Blah blah blah, it's all so stupid. I tune out the video till I see the district 12 representative come up to the stage. Wobbling in those ridiculous heels of hers.

"Welcome welcome," she smiles.

Once again I tune out what she has to say until it's time for her to pick the names. I hold my breath. This is the moment. I try to keep my composure.

"Now ladies first," she grins, her bejeweled hands waft through the bowl.

She walks back over to the podium, and unfolds the paper.

"Primrose Everdeen."

I sit there for a moment. Not realizing she called my name till I look over at the people giving me sad looks. What? This can't be. My name is only in there once. My face instantly turns warm from tears that are about to pour down my cheeks. I've been chosen as tribute.

"Prim!" I hear my sisters voice yell. She fights through the crowd, eventually being held back by peacekeepers.

I give her a sad smile and walk towards the stage. It doesn't even feel like I'm here. It's like a bad nightmare as if I'm watching myself walk to the stage, but it's not me.

The lady puts her arm on my back to help get to my spot on stage. I look around. My mom is weeping onto Katniss' shoulder. I look over to Rory as he sheds a tear. I can't help the tear that rolls down my own check.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister?"

"Yes," my voice cracks as if I haven't talked in ages.

I shed another tear. I try not to bawl my eyes out, I need to look strong. Ha, Prim being strong. Yeah that'll never happen.

"Now for the boys."

"River Atkins."

"Come on up dear," she motions with her hand.

I look over to my district partner solemnly. A person I will have to kill in week.

"Now, shake hands guys."

I shake his hands, looking him the eyes. But it's not like he's really there, he must be in shock. He has to be about 16. With dark brown hair and gray seam eyes. He's handsome, I'm sure he'll get sponsors for that.

"Give it up for your district 12 tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" She claps her hands.

No one claps.

She looks around awkwardly. Then gestures us to go inside the justice building.

I go to a room where I get to tell my family and friends goodbye.

Katniss comes bursting in the room. "Prim," she says my name with such sadness.

She engulfs me in a hug and talks in rushed manor. "Listen to me," she says looking in my eyes.

"... remember what I taught you about bow and arrows and knife throwing. You weren't too bad, so try using them. Also, use your knowledge of heeling. Remember? You can do this Prim. I love you."

"I love you too Katniss." We don't let go of our embrace until the peacekeepers tell us she has to go.

My mom walks in next. "Mom." I run over to her giving her hug. Her eyes are red from crying. She doesn't say anything except, "I love you," then leaves.

Next Gale and Rory walk in with their family. They both give me hugs. Gale tells me the same thing Katniss told me. I nod. "I know you can do this Prim, okay?" he says with a sad smile.

But me and him both know I probably won't make it.

"Thanks Gale," I give a half smile.

Rory gives me grimace. Then hugs me again. He whispers, "I know you can do this too. I love you." He proceeds to give me a kiss.

My eyes go big in surprise. He gives me a small smile then the peacekeepers motion for them to leave.

I touch my lips in astonishment. That was my first kiss. And of course it would happen when I go into the Hunger Games.

This is really starting to set in. That was the last time I will see my family.

**30 minutes later. **

We get settled in the train that's taking us to the capitol. It's nothing I've ever seen before. It's elaborate with royal blue floors, crystal chandeliers, it was as if the room sparkled. Me and River noticed a table filled with food. It was piled so I high I thought it would fall over. There was so much of it, I don't even know what some of these foods are even called!

A voice breaks me from my thoughts. "It looks likes your eyes about to fall out of your heads. Let me tell you a secret, if you want some, just grab it." I look over to see a very drunk man. I'm guessing that's Haymitch, our mentor.

I do have to laugh at that one. "I've just never seen so much food! I'm Prim by the way." I say stretching out my hand.

He shakes it.

"I'm guessing you figured out I'm your mentor?"

"Yes. Haymitch right?"

"Yup. And your River?" Haymitch adds.

"Yes sir," River replies.

"Ahh. This one has manors, I like him," Haymitch replies pointing to River.

"So can you give us some tips or something?" River asks.

"Here's one, stay alive."

"Thanks. But we kinda already knew that," I say.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I need to lay down," he replies walking to his room.

"He was a lot of help," River jokes.

"Yeah. I wish he wasn't so drunk. Is he always gonna be like that?"

"I hope not. Do you want to watch the reaping? See what the other kids look like?" he says, changing the subject.

"Sure. It'd be good to see what the others look like."

I take a spot next to him on the couch. As we watch the holographic TV.

First district one shows up, A career district. The male looks scary. He has a tall lean build with muscles. He gives the crowd a smug look. The female is gorgeous with piercing green eyes and blonde hair. Not to mention a curvy figure. No doubt she'll be getting a lot of male sponsors.

Next is district two. The girl looks tiny probably about my size with dark hair and light brown eyes. She's pretty, but she definitely has a scary edge to her. She looks lethal. I look over to see the male district partner. Wow he's handsome for sure. He's very tall with blonde hair and blue eyes and very muscled. He has a very scary look about him though.

The rest of the tributes I gloss by. They're mostly like me and River. District 11 stands out to me though. The guy is huge, about the same stature as Cato. The girl next to him is tiny. She has curly brown hair and big eyes. She had to be at least 12. I immediately felt sad for her. She's even smaller then me! She shouldn't be here, It's unfair.

**Next morning**

I wake up to a loud voice telling us to get up. I believe it's Effie's.

"Up up everyone! We're in the capitol!"

I get out of bed frustrated. Why couldn't I have just died in my sleep? Then I wouldn't have to go to the Games.

I get dressed. Settling on a dark blue v-neck top that brings out my eyes and denim shorts. These clothes are so nice. My quote "nice" dress for the reaping looks old and tattered compared to these clothes.

They also make my figure look a whole lot better. Or could it be I've even gained weight since yesterday's dinner? I did stuff my face a whole lot more then usual. It'd probably be good to put on a few pounds before the games anyways.

I head towards the main area of the train. I look out the big windows and see a ton of crazy capitol people. They look so bright I have to look away for a moment. I step back to the window and decide it's time to start making sponsors.

I wave happily and smile. This makes them roar with excitement.

"Now that's how you get sponsors," I hear Haymitch say.

I chuckle, "I mines well start now."

"That's the kind of attitude I'm looking for hon. Where's River he outta be waving too."

River walks into the room. "There you are. Go wave at the people like Prim. You want to make a good impression," Haymitch states.

He does so. The crowd goes crazy.

"They love us," River says happily.

"It seems they do," I smile back.

* * *

"Alright now. Lets head to the building River and Prim. Remember to smile!" Effie says in her cheery tone.

We step outside. It's way louder out here than in the train. I get taken a back a bit. I remember to smile and wave.

This is my chance to see some of they other tributes. I see the careers they look even bigger in person. Glimmer gives coy looks at people, she's obviously going for the sultry look. Marvel has that smug look again. Then I see Cato. He sure is handsome and so tall. What am I thinking? This is the hunger games and he can snap my neck in two seconds.

_But another voice in my head said, 'that doesn't mean you can't look at him.'_

He turns around to my surprise and looks right at me. My eyes go wide, he caught me starring. He stares back for a second then smirks and walks off with the rest of his team.

I shake my head mentally. I have to snap out of it. I catch up with the rest of everyone.

* * *

We get to the elevators to take us to our stylist.

They clean me off and remove all the hairs off my body. They wash my hair and put all these liquids in to make it soft and shiny. Lastly, they tell me to put a robe on and wait for my stylist.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I don't even recognize this person my skin is extra creamy and soft. My hair is shiny and falls in waves down my back, instead of the stringy hair I had before.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice my stylist walk in the room. I believe Cinna is his name. He doesn't look crazy like the rest of my stylists. He only had a swig of gold eyeliner on and normal brown hair. I sigh a sigh of relief.

"Hi I'm Cinna," he says.

"Hi, I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim."

"Okay Prim," he smiles. "I'm gonna do your hair and makeup. Then you can put on your outfit for the chariot ride."

I smile, "Okay."

**Two Hours Later**

"Alright I'm done," Cinna says as he adds the last bit of lip gloss.

"But you can't look just yet, you have to put your dress on. I'll lay it out on the table for you."

"Okay," I grin. I can't wait to see the finished product.

I slip on the dress. "I'm ready!" I yell.

He enters the room. "You can go look in the mirror now," he smiles lightly.

My jaw drops. I look amazing! My blonde hair is in big curls cascading down my back and bumped a little high. I have thick black eyeliner and a lot of mascara to emphasize my eyes.

My dress is black leather and form-fitting on the top half of it, with mid arm sleeves. Then flows out to a sheer black dress material at the bottom. On the back, it appears to be small angel wings that are black. The darkness of the dress emphasizes my blue eyes and creates a good contrast between my hair and the black dress. I look like a dark angel.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you so much Cinna!"

"You're welcome. My goal was to make you look like a mysterious angel. That's what Haymitch and your stylist team decided your persona would be."

"Wow. I never thought of myself as a mysterious angel."

"We thought the angel part would be expected so we thought we'd put a twist on it."

"I like the idea! Thanks again Cinna. We should probably head to the chariot now."

"No problem," He replied, smiling.

* * *

I meet River and the rest of my team. He's dressed in a similar outfit, that's instead form-fitting through out the bottom. He looks great, very mysterious.

"Wow Prim. You look great," River says.

"Thanks! You look great too," I smile warmly.

"Ohh darling you look fabulous. You look like a angel. Ah, perfect just like we agreed on."

"Thanks Effie," I almost grimace. She has such a over the top attitude.

Cinna walks over to us. " I have something to ask you guys. I thought I'd tell you this together. Are you afraid of fire?"

"Not necessarily," I laugh. Wondering where this is going. River laughs along with me.

He chuckles, "On your chariot rides, when you want, press this button," he motions towards it.

"... you all will look as if you're on fire, for a cool effect."

"Sounds awesome," River replies. I nod along with him.

"Great, can't wait to see it," Cinna grins.

Me and River get seated in our chariot. Then off we go. We once again smile and wave to everyone. I look down to my surprise as River grabs my hand, I look up confused. "They'll love it," he says.

He presses the button and raises our hands in the air. The crowd goes wild. I happen to catch a glimpse of us on the screen and we look amazing! We look like a strong united front.

I smile at him excitedly. We come to a stop and president Snow speaks. I don't listen I've heard this every year except I'm usually watching it from a TV screen.

We step off the chariot are team cheers at us. "You guys did great!" Effie squeals.

"Yes. You guys are definitely gonna get some sponsors. Although it looks like you guys have a audience," Haymitch states.

I look around to see other tributes giving us jealous looks and glares. Great, we're gonna be everyone's main target now.

There's a particular stare I notice though. Cato from district two again. He starts to walk towards me. I look over to see my team has walked a little away talking amongst themselves. How long have I been standing here by myself?

I mentally get myself prepared.

He reaches my spot. "So you're the little girl from the train station, right?"

I peer up from my thick lashes nervously. I have to raise my head a bit to see his face.

"Yes-s. And what do you mean by 'little girl?'" I say putting my hands on my hips.

He chuckles darkly, "I'm just noting you're kinda small. I almost didn't recognize you in that outfit... It fits you nicely," he replies looking me up and down.

Feeling slightly violated I still smile.

"T-thanks," I say looking down and putting my hair behind my ears.

"Let me guess. You're going as some sort of dark angel?" He smirks.

I peer up at him again, laughing. "You're close. I'm going as a 'mysterious' angel." I smirk and squint my eyes in a dark way to add effect.

He chuckles, "I like it. I think you're pulling it off pretty Damn well."

"I-I'm glad it's working," I give him a small nervous smile.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around then 'fire angel'."

He smirks then walks off, not giving me a chance to reply.

That went a lot better then I thought it would. I still need to stop stuttering though.

But what did he mean about 'seeing me around'? Did he completely forget the only reason we're here is because we're gonna be killing each other in several days?

_But then again, that little voice in my head is saying, 'I'm happy that we got to talk.' Well that little voice in my head needs to stop. This is the Hunger Games._


End file.
